


Nothing Better Than Home

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Logan (Movie), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Snow, chopping wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Lee and Logan enjoy the small, quiet moment.





	Nothing Better Than Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feveredsweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredsweetness/gifts).



> For my dear Baby Doll for helping in a time of need when she herself needs help. You are an amazing human being. ❤❤

Lee watched Logan as the man chopped the wood for their fireplace. A shirtless bear exposed to them was all they could hope for. Especially one they were able to cuddle in the winter. Well, all year round. They knew they were a cuddler after copious amount of love making between them. The enby held a cup of tea in between their fingers to keep the warmth. Their husband had bundled them up before he carried Lee out to the porch swing.

Logan wiped away the sweat that didn't immediately evaporate in the air and took a break before leaning on the ax he had been using. His eyes met Lee’s with a smile in them, his face matching not long after. The wood was carried over to their pile Logan had been working on for about an hour or so. He scooped up his flannel as he walked towards Lee afterwards, leaning his ax against the stump of a long ago cut down tree.

“Why haven't you gone inside yet? You still get easily cold. I don't want you sick after just getting better.” Logan spoke as he sat next to Lee on the porch swing after putting his flannel on. The other didn't hesitate to wrap their arms around their husband. They even went as far as putting their cold face in his warm neck.

“I wanted to watch you. I never get to see you work anymore. Also, for your information, you’re getting me all hot and bothered just from watching you.” Lee snuggled further against Logan in comfort. A content sigh escaped them. The tea sat forgotten on the table that sat beside the swing.

“Hm.” The man’s mouth curved up and held on to them as snow started falling gently to land on the ground. Snowflakes got lost in the bits of uncovered grass at first until those green spots were covered moments later.

Logan had to admit that this was one moment in all his lifetimes he'd never forget. As long as he lived, he would never forget. Now that Lee was in his life and he wised up for them.

Light snores caught in Logan’s ears once he realized Lee had dozed off. Another smile was freely shown until he picked his spouse up and carried him through the threshold of their small house in the middle of nowhere.

To them, it was the perfect place. While setting Lee down on their shared bed, Logan had to admit he would rather share this time with Lee than anyone else. Boots and the extra layers were peeled off Lee until they were in just their thermals. Logan fueled the fire in the fireplace. He couldn't let Lee get cold. The cup of tea Lee forgot about when they fell asleep was saved by Logan before he locked the doors and windows. Only then did he join this spouse in bed when he was down to his last layer of clothes.

“Sleep well, darling. For tonight is ours and many more to come.” The man pulled Lee into his chest and fell asleep with breathing in their scent.

The scent of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
